Inseperable Caskett
by iamakite
Summary: Josh does something that upsets both Kate and Castle. T for language. After a year long hiatus, I have declared this complete. I added a cute little epilogue, though.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first fanfic ever. I apologize in advance for sounding like a robot. I feel like I couldn't show emotions as much as I wanted to. Also, sorry for speeding through the beginning. I really wanted to get to the Josh scene. Anyways, hope you enjoy. Any kind of criticism is greatly appreciated. I apologize for any grammatical/spelling/other errors.

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

Castle was very excited for today. Beckett had invited him to help her go furniture shopping. Although he didn't understand why she decided that he would be a good person to bring along, he didn't mind. He got to see her, so it didn't matter what they were doing.

Castle went over to Beckett's apartment, and they left as soon as he got there in hopes of avoiding traffic. Although it was impossible to avoid traffic, Castle kept her entertained and time went by quickly. After looking through a few furniture stores, they were tired and hungry. Kate received a text from Josh inviting her to his apartment for lunch. She asked if she could bring someone, and Josh said, "ok."

Beckett and Castle went to Josh's apartment. Castle was not very happy with this, because he didn't feel like watching Kate getting comfortable with some other guy. His relationship with Gina had ended a while ago, and it was getting harder to restrain himself from asking her out. He wanted Kate to be happy and feel protected and comfortable. Castle sat through lunch watching them make googly eyes and listening to Kate compliment his cooking skills. Castle could cook too! He wanted Kate to be happy, but the more he thought about it, the more his decision that Josh wasn't right for her grew stronger.

Castle scowled at their kiss goodbye and was silent during their walk back to the car. Kate realized how uncomfortable Castle must have felt, and didn't say anything. When they got to the car, Castle realized that he had left his keys on the table. He went back alone to retrieve them. When Josh opened the door, Castle saw a woman in a towel climbing out the window. "Hey!" He ran passed Josh to the window, but he was too late and couldn't see her face. Saying that Castle was angry would have been an understatement. "You're cheating on her?" It took everything for Castle to not kick his ass.

Josh gave him a smirk and said, "Yea. Kate can get a little boring, you know? Oh wait, you don't know."

Castle went over to the table to grab his keys and walked up to Josh. "Stay away from Kate," he growled.

Josh was enjoying the pain and anger that he saw in Castle's eyes. "Or what?"

Castle started to walk out the door. "I thought so. Hey, don't tell Kate about what you saw."

"Are you serious? I have to tell her that you're cheating on her. Actually, you should tell her yourself right now. Let's walk over."

"We're not telling her anything." Josh stomped over to Castle and punched him in the face. "If you tell her _anything_, there'll be more where that came from."

Castle was shocked and couldn't do much more than stare at Josh in disbelief while he waited for the pain to subside enough for him to say something. "What kind of doctor punches people? Why do you want to stay with her so badly if she's boring?" he asked weakly, still in pain from the punch. Damn, he was strong.

"Don't tell her anything." Castle could see a hint of desperation or worries behind his anger, but Castle didn't care. He couldn't sympathize for someone who would do such a terrible thing to Kate.

Castle had to leave before he lost his temper and beat Josh half to death. He decided that he would be the bigger man, and just walked away. When he reached the car, he saw Kate singing along to the radio. He smiled at how adorable she was, but was quickly reminded of her relationship. He didn't care if he was going to get beat up, he needed to tell her the truth.

* * *

Soo...how was it? Haha. Thanks for reading! I'll probably continue, even if it does suck, because sometimes I just feel like writing and then..publishing it. Anyone else feel like Josh would be an ass? We don't really see much of him or learn much about him, but I can't help but imagine him as this kind of person.

I now realize that happening to see a girl climbing out the window in a towel is highly unlikely, especially after he invited her over, but..it kinda does. Like..she was there, and she was hiding while they ate, and she came out of hiding, but then Castle showed up, and the closest exit was the window..haha.


	2. Questions

Welcome to Chapter 2!

Thanks for all the alerting/favorite-ing/reviews/etc. I can't express into words how much I appreciate everything.

One thing that was mentioned a lot and went through my head a lot is that it was really unrealistic for the girl to be in his apartment. I know, and I slaved over this for 2 days to figure out how to make it logical..let's say that she has magical teleportation powers, but they're limited to working 1 every 2 hours, so that's why she had to climb out the window...C:

Does anyone even read the AN's in the beginning? Haha.

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

Kate saw Castle walking towards her car through her peripheral vision. She turned her head and was horrified as soon as Castle sat in the seat. "Oh my god, Castle! What the hell happened to your face?"

"Thanks, Kate, that really makes me feel beautiful." Castle tried to lessen her shock with humor while thinking of a way to tell her what he saw.

"Seriously, Castle. What happened?"

"I..uhh..I'll tell you later."

"When? Why can't you tell me now?"

"Can we just leave now? Let's just go to your apartment.."

Kate was worried. Josh couldn't have possibly done this to Castle, could he? Josh was a good guy. Castle probably ran into a wall or something… While Kate was thinking of all the scenarios that could have led to the state of Castle's face, Castle was trying to think of a way to gently lay the news upon her. There really wasn't a gentle way of telling someone that their amazing, perfect boyfriend was cheating on them, but he had to try. He also thought about how Kate would take the news. Would she be angry with him and shut him out again? What would he do if she did believe her? What if he hurts her? This was way too complicated.

During the entire car ride and the walk up to her apartment there was an uncomfortable silence. As soon as Kate's front door was closed, Kate cut right to asking questions. "Ok, Castle. Explain. Now."

"I..uhh. We should sit."

"Stop stalling! Did Josh do this to you?"

"Look, Kate. Let's just..sit, please." Castle sounded so pained and desperate. Kate let out a heavy sigh and sat next to him on the couch. "I..uhh. I went back to Josh's apartment to get my keys, and when he opened the door, I saw a girl in a towel climbing out the window."

Kate was speechless. Josh was cheating on her? Maybe the girl was a sister or something..but then she wouldn't have climbed out the window. She was there when they were eating lunch? He must really be an idiot. She couldn't help but feel as if she had done something wrong. As if something was wrong with her. She stared at the ground while she tried to process what Castle had just told her.

Castle felt helpless. What could he do to make it better? He knew what she was thinking, but couldn't come up with anything to say. He knew words of comfort wouldn't work until she had time to process. He decided he would tell the rest of the story to Kate. After the story, Kate finally looked at Castle. "Thanks." She whispered so quietly he almost couldn't hear it.

"Why are you thanking me? I just made you feel miserable."

"It's not your fault. It's Josh's..or mine. Him for doing this, and me for not knowing. You'd think I'd know. I'm a _detective_!"

"Kate, it's not your fault." He tentatively put his hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her. "You deserve better than that dirtbag."

"Thanks." Kate didn't know what else to say. When she though about it, Castle had been there through everything. He had been nothing but supportive and she was lucky to have a..friend..like him. Was he her friend? He was her partner,but what exactly were they? Did she want to me more than friends? There were a million questions running through her head, and it was frustrating that she couldn't figure out the answer to any of them.

* * *

I feel like this is a little OOC..but it makes sense. After all she's gone through..umm. Yea.

aaahh..I'm not to confident in this one. I feel like I just rushed this out. You get this awesome story-submission high when you upload your first story, and it's like. moremoremoremoremoer. haha...sorry for jeopardizing the quality for my addiction..C:

love you all.

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

You guys are so encouraging! I love all the reviews, and I try to satisfy your Caskett-y needs as best as I can..fluffier by the chapter! I am quite the fan of fluff. I have to admit that I am kind of rushing through all the angst to get to the fluff. I don't think I said fluff enough. C:

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle

* * *

They sat in Kate's living room. Kate staring blankly at the floor, and Castle staring at her. "Look..I should go. I don't want to intrude into your private life. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Kate didn't say anything. She just looked at him and gave him a small smile, indicating that he was allowed to leave. Castle lightly touched her knee before getting up and going home. He let out a heavy sigh as he walked through front door of his loft, which did not go unnoticed by his mother and daughter.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Alexis asked, breaking Castle from his daze.

"Huh? Oh, everything's fine, sweetie." Castle made an attempt at smiling at his daughter, but ultimately failed.

"Richard, dear, something is obviously wrong. Did something happen with the Detective Beckett?

"I..I don't think I should talk about it.."

"Dad, you know you can always talk to me, right?"

"Of course. Thank you." He walked over to give his daughter a kiss on the head before retreating into his office.

"Richard, what happened to your face?" When Castle had bent down to reach Alexis' head, Martha had spotted the bruise on his face from Josh. Castle had forgotten about the punch. Upon hearing this, Alexis looked up and saw a large bruise on her father's face.

"Uhh..It was nothing."

"Nothing? Dad, have you even _looked_ at this?"

"It's fine." He quickly walked into the bathroom, leaving two worried and confused women to come up with their own stories on the couch. There was, indeed, a large bruise, which would have been a lot more awesome if it wasn't from a certain someone. After attending to his wound, he went into his office.

He wanted to call her or send her a text asking how she was doing, but he decided that it'd be better to give her some rest. He tried writing to take his mind off of her, but that was nearly impossible considering that the book was based on her. He decided to go for a walk. The cool air helped him to relax, after he got back, he took a shower and eventually went to sleep.

Kate didn't know what to think. Her mind was completely blank. She decided that she should just get over it. They weren't that close, and even if they were, it was all a lie. She was fine with going back to being a 32-year-old, single, NYPD Detective. She had bigger things to worry about than some guy that didn't respect her enough to stay faithful in their relationship. She took a bath to calm her nerves and decided to call Josh. They had decided to meet in the morning for breakfast. Kate was nervous, but decided that it wasn't a good idea to stay in this relationship. She went to sleep, ready for a new day.

Kate woke up and found that she missed a call from Castle. She called him back. "Good morning, detective. Do we have a body?"

"Um.. You called_ me_, Castle."

"Oh. Right..I was calling to see if you were okay. "

"Yea, I'm fine. Thanks. I'm actually going to meet Josh for breakfast and um..yea."

"Oh. Ok." What were you supposed to say when someone told you that? He was glad that she was leaving him. Not only because that left her open for him, he didn't want Josh to hurt her.

"So, I'll see you later?"

"Yea, definitely. Bye, Kate."

"Bye."

* * *

Ok. Yes, I rushed through the grief/angst/sadness and whatever she's supposed to do. I didn't really want to make myself depressed and I don't really like when girls just mope over guys that don't deserve the sadness of the woman that they hurt. However, if it really bugs you, just pretend that she waited how many days until she set up the breakfast with Josh.

Thanks for reading!

Love you all.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm still getting reviews telling me how illogical chapter 1 was. This will haunt me forever! Haha. C: regardless, I still appreciate all the reviews, favorites, alerts, etc. I realize that my chapters are short, but I couldn't really think of what else to add on. They'll probably get longer now that all the angst will be over soon. Not promising anything, though.

disclaimer: i don't own castle.

* * *

Kate wasn't too nervous for breakfast with Josh. They were mature adults, and they just didn't..mesh. She arrived at the small diner that they agreed to meet at and walked inside. She spotted him sitting in a booth near the back, and took a deep breath before walking towards him. He greeted her with a smile and gestured for her to sit down.

"Hi. You look beautiful."

"Thanks." She looked down at the table while biting her lip, trying to figure out how to start the speech that she thought she had organized in her head.

"Kate? What's wrong? Look at me."

Kate slowly lifted her head and took a deep breath before speaking. "Look, Josh. You're a great guy, but I don't think this is going to work out." Kate could've sworn she saw an animalistic anger flash in his eyes.

"What? Why? We're perfect!"

"No, Josh..We're not. I'm just..not feeling it."

"Kate, you can't leave me." Josh reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Josh, please don't touch me." Kate tried to free her arm, but Josh had a very strong grip on her. His grip seemed to get tighter as she struggled more - like handcuffs. Kate didn't want to cause a scene in the diner, so she tried to stay as calm as possible. "Josh, let go of my arm."

"Don't. Leave." His voice was low and almost evil sounding. Kate was surprised he didn't suddenly morph into a demon and eat everyone. She looked at her phone. She had received a message from Castle. It read, "Coffee's waiting. :)"

Kate held back her smile, and decided to use this as an excuse to leave. "I have to go. There's a body."

"Don't lie to me, Kate. It's Castle isn't it? What did he tell you?" Josh was getting angrier, and his grip was tightening even more, if that was even possible.

"Is there something to tell?" Josh quickly shut his mouth after she said that.

"No. Of course not. I just..I don't like the way he looks at my girlfriend."

"I'm not your girlfriend, Josh, and I really have to go. Let go of my arm."

"No. You're not leaving me." Kate had no choice but to do something to make him let go. Kate slapped him across the face, which stunned him enough for his grip to loosen and allow her to escape. She walked briskly walked out of the diner and towards her car. She heard footsteps behind her, and as soon as she turned around, she saw a hand flying towards her.

Another hand had stopped Josh's hand, which was inches away from hitting her. "Leave her alone." Kate looked up and saw Castle. He looked pissed. (Which was kind of hot...No, focus on the matter at hand.)

"You again. You think you're stronger than me?" Josh swung his fist at Castle, but he was able to dodge it. "Stop running, coward!" Josh attempted to punch Castle again, but Castle was faster and successfully dodged the second punch. He then punched Josh in the face then the stomach, which made him fall to the ground in pain.

"I said leave her alone." He kneeled down to get closer to Josh and said, "Don't even think about going near Kate ever again."

He got up and brushed the dust of his clothing before walking towards a stunned Kate. "You knight in shining armor has successfully defended your honor," he said before taking a dramatic bow. Kate smiled and rolled her eyes. It was amazing how he could be a very serious, intimidating guy one second and a clown the next.

"Thank you, Sir Castle. Let's go." They both got into Kate's car and she started driving towards the precinct. On the elevator ride up to 12th Precinct, Kate asked, "How did you know where I was?"

"I'm magic."

"Or a stalker."

They smiled at each other and stepped off the elevator, ready for another day at work.

* * *

Sorry, I really have to end it here. I haven't started any of my homework. I was planning on writing more, but uhhh. Yea. I'll do my best. Don't know when next chapter will be up.

But hey, 4 chapters in 2 days. C:

Thanks for reading. Love you all.


	5. Epilogue I guess

Oh, God. It has been an entire year since I've worked on this story. I apologize, but life got in the way, and I went/am going through stuff. I feel like the way I'm writing this story is leading to a generic story of these two with banter and tension and whatnot. Although I love the banter and tension, I don't really want generic, so I'm going to officially stop this story (probably forever). I really want to write, but I've been hindered by school, life, and my inability to put substance into my writing.

I'm almost cringing as I read the words produced by my younger, more immature self. I assure you, I am now more mature and sophisticated. Although, this may not be apparent in the slightest in my writing, because this show just makes me giddy. Also, I haven't done much writing in a while, so I'm a little rusty. Please, have mercy on my poor soul. haha.

I appreciate and adore all the criticisms and encouragements that I received last year. You all are wonderful. If you have any story suggestions for Beckett and Castle, I'll see what I can do. I can't just quit writing forever because I'm not happy with what I produced a year ago, right?

I don't want to break any rules, so I'll have to write some story..enjoy. Words in italics are thoughts. I apologize for mistakes and whatnot..I'm incompetent.

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

They sat in a comfortable silence as Kate finished her paperwork and Castle fiddled with anything he could get his hands on. Kate saw the intense concentration that was being put into his paperclip castle and let a small smile creep onto her face. Ever since she broke up with Josh a months ago, she had been more comfortable with the possibility of their relationship. Of course, there were still many things holding her back, but she could feel Castle slowly breaking down her wall and she found it rather endearing.

She was jolted out of her thoughts and realized that she had been staring at Castle. She looked down at her paper and felt a blush creep up to her face as she remembered that this was not the first time this happened today. Little did she know, Castle was aware of all the inadvertent attention he had been receiving throughout the day. He didn't want to push or embarrass her, so he kept himself from teasing her about it.

"Are you done yet?"

"Castle, if you're bored you can just go home. You don't have to sit around and whine," Kate replied amusedly.

"I'm not bored..just a little hungry, and you must be too - You haven't eaten all day."

They had gotten into a routine of eating dinner together at the beginning of this case. They would exchange theories, go over case details, and talk about other random things that were happening in their lives. Although the case was over, it seemed Castle wanted to continue with this routine and Kate didn't mind. "Alright, Castle, I'm almost done. Just let me submit this and we'll get going." At that, Castle quickly put away his little toys and got ready to leave. He was particularly excited for tonight because he was going to ask Kate out. He felt like a young boy who was going to ask out his first crush.

They sat at their usual booth at the local diner and waited to receive their food. They had gone there so often that the staff already knew their order. While they were eating, Kate had noticed that Castle had been acting a little strange. He seemed a little anxious and mixture of other emotions that she couldn't quite identify. "Castle, you okay?" She finally asked.

"Huh? Oh, yea. Great." He gave a weak smile and looked down at his food, going over the speech he had prepared in his head yet again. He was extremely nervous, but he had to take the chance. Castle would wait forever for her, but it would be nice if she came around a little sooner and a little push might do the trick.

"Castle, you don't seem 'great'. What's wrong?"

"Umm.." Shit. Castle forgot the speech that he had written and rehearsed countless times. Of course this would happen. Castle cleared his throat and took a deep breath, hoping that he could buy some time and remember the damn speech.

"Kate." He took another deep breath before making eye contact with the detective sitting in front of him. "..Will you..be my girlfriend?" Castle groaned inwardly and put his head in his hands._ Really? That's the best you could come up with? What am I, twelve? Damn it. I screwed this up._ Castle was too busy beating himself up to realize that Kate had been trying to get his attention.

"Castle." She said a little more loudly but not enough to disturb the others in the diner.

"I know. It's kind of soon, and I don't want to push you. I..I'm just making a complete ass of myself, and I completely understand if-"

"-Rick." Castle stopped his stammering and looked up at Kate. She had a smile similar to the one on her face when she saved him from the bank robbery. "..Yes." She loved how such a small, simple word could bring such joy to this man's face.

"Really? No, wait. No take backs!" His heart flipped when he heard Kate giggle at his reaction. He made Kate Beckett giggle. They would talk about conditions and how this relationship would go later, but for now, he wanted to bask in the glory of this moment. Kate Beckett said yes. And giggled. They sat and looked at each other. Everything that needed to be said was expressed in each others eyes. Their moment was interrupted by the waitress who brought their check, but it was okay because Rick Castle had just been made the happiest man on Earth.

After paying the check, Castle walked Kate home. When they reached her front door, Kate invited Castle in. He figured that it'd be okay to just go in for a little while and drink some coffee. He stepped into the familiar space that was her living room and watched her walk into her kitchen to get some coffee. "Castle, take off your coat and relax."

"Oh, I figured I'd just have a cup of coffee and head home."

Kate couldn't help but smile at his adorable timidity."Seems like you can't wait to get out of here," she said as she poured some of the dark liquid into two mugs.

"What? No. Not at all. No. Never. I just didn't-"

"-Rick, relax. I'm just kidding." She lightly shook her head chuckled at his anxiety. She didn't get to experience this side of Castle that often, but when she did, it was quite possibly the cutest thing ever. She was sure she'd get rather annoyed if he continued to act this way, but she enjoyed his skittishness for now. She walked over to him and handed him his mug. Their fingers brushed, and she let her fingers linger for a little before going to sit on her couch.

"Thanks," he said as he tried his hardest not to spill the drink as a result of his incapacity. Why was he acting like this? God, being in love was the most debilitating thing ever. His heart was racing and it seemed that there wasn't enough oxygen in the room. He sat next to Kate on the couch and their legs brushed lightly. They sat in a mildly awkward yet comfortable silence until Kate let out a yawn.

"It's getting pretty late. I should go and let you rest." Rick put his untouched coffee on the table and got up to put on his coat.

"I'll walk you to the door."

When they got to the door, Rick turned to face Kate. "Good night, Kate." He slowly lowered his face towards Kate's and lightly kissed her on the cheek. He gave her a smile before walking out the door. When he walked halfway across the hallway, he turned to see a stunned Kate looking at him from her door. After he got on the elevator, Kate closed the front door and leaned against it. She let out a deep breath, looked up at the ceiling, and smiled to herself as she touched where his lips had burned into her cheek.

* * *

I apologize again for letting my personal life get in the way, especially for this long. I'm working on it.

I hope you all had wonderful holidays. Happy New Year.

Until next time,

Alisa.


End file.
